


A peu près Psyché et Eros

by Eliandre



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre
Summary: UA, le mythe de Psyché et Eros, revisité façon TOV. Ou à peu près...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaleiya_Hitsumei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/gifts).



> Titre : A peu près Psyché et Eros
> 
> Auteur : Eliandre
> 
> Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei
> 
> Note : Depuis longtemps que je l’avais cette idée. Je la retenais désespérément dans un coin de ma tête pour ne pas qu’elle sorte mais là, je n’y parviens plus. Adaptation du mythe d’Eros et de Psyché dédiée à ma collègue pour sa culpabilité dans cette affaire et à ne pas prendre au sérieux…

Il y avait une fois un roi et une reine qui avaient trois fils, tous les trois braves et rêvant d’exploits guerriers. Les deux aînés, Adeccor et Boccos, étaient considérés comme ayant une beauté… des plus originales, comme le disait leur entourage – et puis la beauté est une notion somme toute relative –mais le plus jeune, Yuri, possédait vraiment une beauté remarquable avec sa longue et somptueuse chevelure brune aux reflets chatoyants, ses yeux qui étincelaient comme de l’onyx et son visage aux traits fins. Tellement remarquable et exceptionnelle qu’on le prenait, au grand désespoir de ce dernier, pour une jeune femme, sans compter le culte et les dons que le peuple lui offrait comme s’il avait été une divinité immortelle vivant sur le mont Olympe, la prestigieuse demeure des dieux. Il était également le plus talentueux de la famille royale avec une épée, c’est pourquoi il recevait du culte dont il faisait l’objet contre son gré, de l’or, les vins les plus fins, les tissus les plus somptueux, diverses armes blanches mais également de jolies robes brodées et les bijoux plus raffinés, ces derniers finissant vite par être brûlés par le feu ou donnés aux servantes du palais. Oui, vraiment, on le considérait vraiment comme une incarnation divine sur Terre.

Malheureusement, cela lui attira la jalousie de Judith, la déesse de la Beauté et de la Guerre, dont la modestie n’avait jamais constitué le point fort. Voyant ses temples délaissés d’offrandes et surtout de ses adorateurs qu’elle ne pouvait plus taquiner, elle s’en trouva bien ennuyée. Elle était toutefois plus contrariée qu’on compare le talent guerrier du jeune homme au sien, la déesse de la Beauté et de la Guerre n’aimant pas qu’on la donne perdante face au jeune homme. Et puis elle était assez envieuse des magnifiques robes très suggestives qu’on lui donnait…

« Ah mais pourquoi ce garçon a-t-il de meilleurs offrandes que moi, lui qui n’est qu’un mortel ? » se plaignait-elle. « Il reçoit de belles armes et de beaux vêtements de mes anciens fidèles qui se sont détournés de moi ! Comment m’amuser à leur jouer quelques tours s’ils honorent d’un culte ce Yuri ? »

Ne pouvant supporter cet affront fait sur sa divine personne – oui, parce que la priver de ses amusements sur les mortels constituait un affront pour la déesse –, Judith médita sa vengeance sur son infortuné et involontaire rival. Ce qui ne fut pas long quand une idée germa dans son esprit et qu’elle convoqua son fils Flynn, le dieu de l’Amour, qui se présenta aussitôt devant elle.

Le fils de la déesse Judith était un charmant jeune homme doté d’une paire d’ailes blanches, d’un arc et d’un carquois, cadeaux de sa mère, mais surtout de flèches possédant la propriété de faire naître une violente passion amoureuse chez quiconque en était frappé. Une fois touchées, les victimes devenaient alors éperdument éprises de la première personne ou du premier objet qu’elles apercevaient.

Pour ces raisons, Flynn passait, aux yeux des mortels et de la plupart des Immortels, pour un être farceur amoral qui aimait provoquer les troubles et briser les ménages avec ses traits enchantés. Rien n’était plus faux. En réalité, le jeune dieu était une personne sérieuse, courageuse, méthodique, ordonnée et douée d’un sens de l’équité. Avec de telles qualités, il aurait pu faire un parfait dieu de la Justice. Mais alors, pourquoi cette réputation et ce titre de dieu de l’Amour ? Ben… tout simplement parce qu’il avait eu la malchance d’être le fils de la déesse de la Beauté et de la Guerre et que c’était cette dernière qui s’amusait à lui ordonner tous les problèmes dont on l’accusait, devenant ainsi son complice involontaire. Et puis Judith aimait tellement son fils que, loin de démentir tout ce qu’on lui imputait, elle faisait, au contraire, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour répandre cette rumeur comme une traînée de poudre dans l’espoir de décourager toutes les éventuelles prétendantes mortelles ou divines qui désiraient son cher enfant comme époux.

Voyant son fils s’avancer – en traînant un peu des pieds car il devait se douter qu’il allait encore devoir soutenir l’un de ses plans mais ce n’était pas grave –, Judith lui dit d’une voix cajoleuse :

« Mon cher Flynn, j’ai un service à te demander. Avec l’aide de tes flèches qui provoque une flamme pénétrante dans les cœurs, je veux que tu me venges de l’affront qu’un jeune imprudent, du nom de Yuri, me fait. Punis-le en faisant en sorte qu’il tombe follement amoureux d’un homme laid, bête et méchant. »

« Mais mère… » protesta le dieu mais sa mère l’interrompit.

« Je compte sur toi, mon cher Flynn. » dit-elle avec son habituel sourire en faisant innocemment craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

Traduction : « Tu as intérêt à faire ce que je dis ou sinon tu sais ce qui t’attends ». Le dieu de l’Amour avait malheureusement trop l’habitude des chantages de sa mère pour oser lui désobéir. Elle était bien capable d’aggraver sa réputation de fauteur de troubles chez les Immortels en racontant quelques tours de son imagination. Ce qui serait désastreux pour lui – bien qu’il n’y avait plus grand-chose à sauver… Il fut donc contraint de céder.

« Très bien, mère. » répondit Flynn en soupirant et en baissant la tête.

Il quitta alors le mont Olympe, prit son envol pour se diriger vers le palais où vivait Yuri et se posa, invisible, au sommet d’un arbre, près de l’entrée principale. Attendant patiemment sa victime, il tira une flèche de son carquois et s’apprêta à tendre la corde de son arc lorsqu’un magnifique spectacle se présenta devant lui : un jeune homme d’une grande beauté, dont la longue chevelure aux reflets chatoyants hypnotisait le jeune dieu, quittait tranquillement le palais d’une démarche nonchalante.

Saisi par cette vue, Flynn se troubla, oubliant ce qu’il était en train de faire mais ce faisant, il se blessa lui-même avec sa propre flèche, celle qu’il s’apprêtait à diriger contre Yuri. Aussitôt, une violente passion s’empara de son cœur et il ne désirait plus qu’une chose : faire de Yuri sa femme. Oui, oui, sa femme… Par conséquent, loin d’obéir aux ordres de sa mère, il s’empressa, au contraire, d’éloigner tous les prétendants ou prétendantes qui pourraient lui faire obstacle… Un dieu, de surcroît celui qui préside à l’Amour, a bien des façons pour se débarrasser des éléments problématiques, surtout quand il est habile archer et qu’il possède un carquois entier de flèches enchantées… Et après, on osait dire que l’amour était aveugle…

Quelques mois plus tard, pendant que ses deux frères aînés avaient contracté de brillants mariages avec de riches princesses, Yuri restait seul et s’ennuyait dans la maison paternelle. Ces derniers temps, il avait l’impression que le culte dont il était l’objet ne faisait qu’empirer et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. On l’admirait, on le vénérait telle une magnifique œuvre d’art mais personne ne voulait unir sa vie avec lui. Cela, il aurait pu l’accepter. Toutefois, lui qui aimait, contre l’avis de ses parents, passer son temps dans les endroits les plus louches pour une bonne bagarre ou pour flirter en bonne compagnie, il constatait qu’au fil du temps, les querelleurs les plus acharnés étaient devenus doux comme des agneaux et que les jeunes femmes qui s’amusaient de ses avances cherchaient désormais à voir ailleurs. Tout ce petit monde semblait étrangement avoir l’esprit distrait, le plus souvent épris passionnément d’une personne dont ils cherchaient à attirer l’attention ou complètement préoccupé par un objet auquel ils accordaient les soins les plus attentifs. Yuri avait vu notamment certains s’éprendre de la jolie fille du tavernier, d’autres de celles des divers marchands du quartier, quelques-uns de leur chat, chien ou cheval, un ne voulait plus quitter la superbe statue de marbre blanc de la déesse Judith qu’il avait acheté, un autre le majestueux chêne centenaire de la grande place qu’il entourait affectueusement de ses bras mais le plus bizarre, celui qui remportait la palme de l’insolite, était sans aucun doute l’homme qui s’était mis, du jour au lendemain, à vénérer une vieille jarre en terre cuite qui traînait dans une rue, l’époussetant quotidiennement avec dévotion avant de la déposer sur l’autel improvisé qu’il avait constitué. Yuri l’avait même aperçu en train d’embrasser amoureusement l’objet en question comme s’il s’agissait d’un être vivant…

Le père de Yuri, désespéré de voir son fils encore célibataire, décida de se rendre à Delphes pour consulter un oracle. Il espérait pour son enfant délaissé un mariage et c’était tout ce qu’il souhaitait. Mais la réponse de l’oracle fut terrible :

« Que ton enfant soit paré de ses plus beaux atours comme pour un mariage et qu’il soit abandonné à un rocher ! Qu’il porte la plus magnifique des robes tissée par les plus habiles tailleurs de ton royaume, qu’il porte les bijoux les plus fins que pourront confectionner tes meilleurs orfèvres car il épousera, non une mortelle, mais le plus cruel et le plus perfide des monstres, si terrible qu’il est craint même des Enfers ! »

Bouleversé, le père revint vers sa famille, fort malheureux et redoutant d’annoncer l’effroyable nouvelle. Finalement à son retour, il en parla à sa reine avant d’en faire part à son fils. Le peuple partageait également la douleur et le désarroi de la famille royale. Pendant plus d’un jour, on pleura, on gémit, on se lamenta et on prépara les noces, non dans la joie, mais dans une ambiance funèbre comme s’il s’agissait des obsèques de Yuri.

Comment celui-ci prit la chose ? Eh bien… il avait plutôt bien accepté son sort ou plus précisément qu’il possédait une poisse phénoménale et qu’il ne pouvait guère faire grand-chose dessus. Il supporta admirablement l’épreuve pendant qu’on entonnait autour de lui des chants funestes et qu’on préparait le plus lugubre des mariages, car pour son peuple, craignant quelque courroux divin, il était prêt à sacrifier son propre bonheur. En fait, l’épreuve la plus difficile et la plus délicate fut lors de l’essayage de sa robe de mariée où il fut particulièrement rétif lorsque les tailleurs procédèrent aux derniers ajustements. Sa fierté masculine ne pouvait, en revanche, accepter qu’il doive être apprêté comme une jeune femme pour son mariage…

Finalement, quand tous les préparatifs furent accompli, tout un cortège conduisit dans la tristesse Yuri à son rocher, qui pestait presque à haute voix de devoir porter cette fichue robe où il n’arrêtait pas de se prendre les pieds à chaque pas. Après de poignants adieux, sa famille et le peuple le quittèrent, le laissant seul. Attendant le fameux monstre qu’il devait épouser – et le brun songeait qu’effectivement, il devait être bien cruel et pervers pour l’obliger à porter cette sacrée robe de noces qui l’emmerdait plus qu’autre chose–, il s’interrogeait sur son devenir quand il sentit un doux vent soulever les pans de sa robe avant d’apercevoir un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain qui s’avançait vers lui. Sans un mot, avant même que Yuri puisse protester ou se défendre, celui-ci le saisit par le coude, le souleva et le transporta pour le déposer au sommet d’une montagne où était caché un joli vallon. Il atterrit sur un beau gazon fleuri d’un vert resplendissant avant de repartir aussi prestement qu’il était venu. Le jeune humain, étonné par ce prodige, comprit alors qu’il venait d’avoir affaire à Karol, le dieu qui commandait au Zéphyr, le doux vent chaud. Abandonné à nouveau, il commença à explorer son nouvel environnement.

Il se trouvait dans un magnifique jardin où les fleurs semblaient si fraîches et épanouies qu’on aurait dit qu’elles venaient d’éclore. Il apercevait également un petit bois avec de grands et majestueux arbres et en son centre, une fontaine où coulait une eau cristalline. Cependant, le plus impressionnant était le palais qui s’élevait non loin de là, si resplendissant et harmonieusement bâti qu’il ne pouvait être que la demeure d’un dieu qui aurait voulu s’établir sur Terre. Des colonnes d’or supportaient une voûte en ivoire et en bois de cerisier, sculptée avec la plus infinie des délicatesses. Les murs étaient ornés de bas-reliefs en argent où étaient représentés des animaux ainsi que des personnages avec une telle précision de détails qu’ils paraissaient se mouvoir. Le sol était une mosaïque de pierres précieuses : améthyste, grenat, saphir, émeraude, diamant, topaze, turquoise… Et ce n’était seulement ce que le brun voyait de la devanture du palais…

Ebloui par la beauté de la demeure, Yuri hésita quelques instants avant de s’enhardir à pénétrer à l’intérieur mais auparavant, il s’assura que le poignard qu’il avait dissimulé à l’insu de tous sous les plis de sa robe était à portée de main. Parce que, d’accord pour se soumettre au destin décidé par les dieux pour le bien de son royaume hein, mais pas question de se laisser faire docilement non plus. Déjà qu’il portait cette robe, ce voile et ces bijoux, fallait pas exagérer…

L’intérieur était encore plus somptueux que l’extérieur. Il avait l’impression de marcher sur des perles de nacre, des diamants et de l’onyx. Les portes brillaient d’un tel éclat qu’elles semblaient avoir capturé la brillance du soleil. De longues suites de pièces défilaient sous ses yeux dont il était incapable d’estimer les richesses. A l’étage, d’immenses galeries où était entassée une quantité prodigieuse de trésors. Dans l’une des pièces où étaient exposées diverses magnifiques armes sur des râteliers, il put apercevoir, posé au centre de la salle sur un écrin de velours, un sabre d’une rare élégance. Il était accompagné d’un petit mot d’une fine et belle écriture : « A la personne qui habite mon cœur, en espérant que cela lui plaise, voilà mon cadeau de noces. » Yuri sortit l’arme de son fourreau. La lame étincelait d’un tel éclat qu’elle ne pouvait être que d’origine divine et qu’il en fut momentanément aveuglé. Elle était parfaitement équilibrée et merveilleusement facile à manier et sa garde la rendait agréable à prendre en main. Le marié ne put s’empêcher d’être touché par un si beau présent.

Enfin, tout ceci était bien mais il n’y avait personne dans ce magnifique palais. Il avait eu beau errer dans toutes les pièces, il ne vit personne, ni serviteur, ni gardien pour surveiller tant de trésors. Soudain, il entendit une voix murmurer à son oreille :

« Etes-vous surpris, mon prince ? Pourtant, tout ce vous voyez est à vous. Les lits, les bains vous invitent à vous reposer et à vous apprêter. Les voix que vous entendez sont vos serviteurs et vos servantes, prêts à exaucer vos désirs. Un royal banquet va vous être servi pour célébrer votre arrivée en ce palais. Prenez un peu de votre temps pour vous préparer et prendre soin de vous et dès que vous serez assis à table, nous vous apporterons vos plats. »

Eberlué par ce prodige et surtout en entendant le bruyant gargouillis de son estomac, Yuri estima qu’il était plus sage d’obéir. Il en profita pour enfin se débarrasser de cette fichue robe de mariée, dormit un peu dans un immense lit plus confortable que tout ce qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer puis prit un bain où toutes sortes de savons et d’huiles parfumées étaient à sa disposition. Il sécha longuement ses longs cheveux noirs puis regagna son appartement pour se changer. Il fut soulagé de constater que les serviteurs invisibles lui avaient préparé et déposé sur son lit des habits masculins, de couleur noire – sa couleur préférée – et brodés de fils d’argent et violet sombre. Il se vêtit rapidement et bien qu’il avait été fils d’un roi au royaume prospère, il ne put s’empêcher d’observer qu’aucun des meilleurs tailleurs de son père n’auraient pu rivaliser, et de loin, avec celui ou celle qui lui avait confectionné ses habits.

Il ne tarda pas à se diriger à sa table, prenant place sur le beau siège en or. On lui apporta alors les mets les plus succulents, les vins les plus raffinées et cela en abondance, bien qu’il ne vit personne. Il avait l’impression que les plats flottaient dans les airs avant d’être déposés à sa table. Il fit honneur au banquet et mangea avec appétit. Cependant, le summum du repas fut atteint lorsque le moment des desserts arriva. Authentiques chefs-d’œuvre visuels, tous les plats sucrés qu’on lui amenait avaient un goût fantastique et paradisiaque pour ses papilles. Yuri fit alors une véritable razzia sur les desserts en engloutissant tout ce qu’il pouvait jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente rassasié.

Dès qu’il termina son festin, une voix s’éleva pour chanter, accompagnée d’une lyre tout aussi invisible. Nulle trace du chanteur, du musicien et de son instrument pourtant. Puis des chœurs sans la présence des choristes se firent alors entendre.

Bercé par les voix mélodieuses et par la digestion de son repas dans son estomac, Yuri commençait à s’assoupir et décréta qu’il était temps de regagner sa chambre. La nuit était fort avancée et il n’avait toujours pas rencontré son "époux" le monstre. Il se déshabilla, se coucha dans son lit après avoir posé près de lui son merveilleux présent de mariage et éteignit la lampe à huile. Il s’apprêtait à dormir quand soudain, la porte de son appartement s’ouvrit et il sentit un petit courant d’air. Son mystérieux époux venait enfin d’arriver…

Si Yuri était aveugle dans l’obscurité, Flynn y voyait parfaitement et il put donc distinguer le visage à la fois inquiet et méfiant de son compagnon. D’un pas léger, silencieusement, il s’approchait de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées, le contemplant amoureusement. Puis, avant que Yuri se remette de ses émotions, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le maintenir couché et lui chuchota à l’oreille :

« Reste allongé, Yuri. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te rencontrer et de jouir de ta présence en cette demeure que j’ai construite pour toi. »

De son côté, lorsqu’il sentit des mains le saisir par sa taille et enfouir ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure, des lèvres chaudes explorer son visage et son cou, Yuri ne put s’empêcher de frémir. La voix de son "époux" était bienveillante, chaleureuse, apaisante et mélodieuse. Jamais il ne devait oublier cette nuit. Cette nuit, dans un premier temps, Yuri se sentit profondément humilié et blessé dans son orgueil masculin mais bientôt, il fut saisi d’un trouble délicieux qui l’envoya explorer des plaisirs comme il n’en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Le mystérieux monstre savait lui ouvrir les chemins de la volupté et lui arracher des cris de pure jouissance. Cette nuit, il le fit sien, faisant ainsi de Yuri son épouse – oui, même le brun l’admettait – avant que tous deux plongent dans un sommeil réparateur. Toutefois, avant les premiers rayons de l’aube, le mari disparut et les voix invisibles étaient là pour l’aider et panser ses douces blessures. Une nouvelle fois, Yuri se retrouvait seul.

Les jours se suivirent ainsi. La solitude n’était pas ce qui gênait Yuri mais malgré la présence des voix invisibles, des sucreries et des gâteaux à volonté qu’il pouvait ordonner à tout moment ainsi que de la collection d’armes blanches qu’il pouvait admirer, il trouvait que les lieux manquaient de vie et de chaleur. Il s’en plaignit au maître des lieux qui, dès le lendemain, lui envoya Karol avec un compagnon canin au pelage blanc et bleu nommé Repede. L’animal, d’humeur fière et hautaine, le prit rapidement en affection et ils devinrent bientôt inséparables – ce qui était d’autant plus normal dans un lieu où il n’y avait quasiment personne sauf la nuit. De temps à autre, Karol, qui semblait être au service du mystérieux propriétaire du palais, rompait la monotonie quotidienne en échangeant quelques mots avec lui, mais ses visites étaient très brèves. Toutefois, comme il avait l’air de connaître le maître des lieux, Yuri lui avait demandé l’identité de ce dernier. A peine avait-il formulé sa question que Karol s’était mis à trembler et à blêmir affreusement, répondant qu’il ne pouvait rien lui dire mais vraiment rien, qu’il devait absolument garder son silence avant de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles où Yuri crut percevoir les mots « chantage », « chère Nan », « sadique », « de famille » et « il en est bien capable ».

Yuri n’avait rien saisi de ce charabia mais Karol se remémorait un souvenir des plus désagréables…

-§-

_Karol était en train de s’accorder une petite pause sur le mont Olympe lorsque Flynn s’avança vers lui. Il était l’un des rares qui pouvait être considéré comme possédant des relations amicales avec le dieu de l’Amour en dépit de sa réputation de fauteur de troubles. Il fut donc content de le voir jusqu’à ce que ce dernier lui demande un service :_

_« Karol, j’ai besoin de ton aide et il faut que les autres dieux n’en sachent rien. Surtout pas ma mère. Il faut que tu transportes un jeune homme dans un palais secret que j’ai fait construire pour lui. Si tu m’aides, je t’aiderai en retour avec Nan. Tu aimerais bien que cette petite nymphe retourne tes sentiments, n’est-ce pas ? » ajouta l’archer en esquissant un sourire amusé pendant que les joues de Karol se mirent à virer au cramoisi._

_« Et dans le cas inverse ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose de pas net dans ton plan… »_

_Le sourire de Flynn s’élargit et devint étrangement sadique._

_« Eh bien dans ce cas, je m’arrangerai pour que Nan tombe amoureuse d’une autre personne, tout simplement ! »_

_Ah oui, il parlait au dieu de l’Amour dont les flèches enchantées étaient redoutées par tous chez les Immortels et accessoirement, au fils de Judith…_

-§-

Suite à cela, Karol fut contraint d’obtempérer. L’idée de perdre Nan et de la voir aimer un autre l’horrifiait. Il avait toujours considéré Flynn comme quelqu’un de sérieux, bienveillant et juste, nullement sadique comme sa mère Judith mais il venait de revoir son opinion… Cela devait être héréditaire dans la famille…

Mais bon, avec tout ça, Yuri n’arrivait pas à arracher le moindre indice sur celui qui lui faisait découvrir tant de plaisirs ardents et sensuels toutes les nuits…

Cependant, tandis qu’il n’était pas trop malheureux dans ce palais secret, ses parents, eux, se lamentaient sur son sort, le croyant marié à un monstre, pleurant leur affliction. Apprenant la nouvelle de la disparition de Yuri, les deux frères aînés Adeccor et Boccos s’empressèrent de quitter leurs épouses  pour rejoindre leurs parents et les accompagner dans leurs gémissements – enfin pas trop non plus parce qu’ils n’avaient pas oublié les innombrables tours pendables dont ils avaient été victimes à cause de leur jeune frère. Puis, espérant soulager la peine de leurs parents et sauver leur cadet de son affreux mariage, ils prirent leurs longues épées et partirent en direction du rocher où on avait abandonné Yuri, bien décidés à en découdre avec le monstre.

Voyant de l’Olympe ce qu’il se passait et pressentant les pires catastrophes, cette nuit-là, Flynn parla à Yuri, bien que celui-ci ne distinguait toujours pas son visage. Ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé : si ses yeux, aveugles dans les ténèbres de la nuit, ne pouvaient pas voir ses traits, au moins avait-il tenté de deviner par ses autres sens. Mais dès que son amant faisait mine d’essayer d’atteindre son visage, le dieu blond interceptait son poignet avant de le plonger à nouveau dans un océan de délices charnels au point que le bel humain s’en retrouvait engourdi.

« Yuri, mon Yuri si cher à mon cœur, tu vas être soumis à une cruelle épreuve et j’en appelle à ta prudence ! Tes frères te croient malheureux ou mort. Ils sont sur tes traces et viendront au pied de cette montagne. Si par hasard quelques appels ou quelques cris te parvenaient, ne réponds pas, ne regarde même pas dans leur direction. Sinon, il en résultera pour moi une grande douleur et pour toi, la pire des catastrophes. »

Sentant l’inquiétude dans la voix de son amant et voulant le rassurer car il s’était attaché à sa présence et à l’attention qu’il lui accordait, Yuri promit de l’écouter. En réalité, il se disait surtout que cela serait amusant d’imaginer et d’entendre ses frères pester lorsqu’ils tenteraient de grimper la montagne sous un vent glacial pendant qu’il était bien au chaud dans son confortable palais.

De ce fait, comme l’avait prévu son amant, Adeccor et Boccos se rendirent effectivement au pied de la montagne avant d’aller jusqu’au rocher où il avait été abandonné. Ils crièrent inlassablement le nom de leur frère Yuri sans discontinuer, à en user leurs cordes vocales. Au début, l’intéressé, qui entendait leurs plaintes, s’en amusa mais à la fin de la journée, les voix de ses frères avaient fini par lui vriller le cerveau au point qu’il en avait de sacrés maux de têtes bien carabinés. Heureusement que la nuit arriva, lui offrant un répit puisqu’Adeccor et Boccos avaient dû camper pour dormir mais le lendemain, dès l’aube, les hurlements des frères de Yuri retentirent de nouveau.

Le brun réussit à tenir pendant trois jours mais à la fin du quatrième, quand son amant, rentré plus tôt cette fois le rejoignit, il le supplia de le laisser voir ses frères, pour les rassurer certes mais surtout parce qu’il en avait marre d’entendre leurs cris à longueur de journée. Son amant semblait très réservé sur ce sujet mais voyant le désespoir – et l’épuisement – de son bien-aimé, il finit par y consentir. Il lui accorda même la permission de couvrir ses frères des trésors du palais qu’il aimerait leur donner si ça pouvait les calmer définitivement. Toutefois, il lui recommanda fermement de ne surtout pas suivre les conseils de ses aînés si jamais ils le poussaient à voir son visage.

Ainsi le lendemain, quand Adeccor et Boccos se remirent à crier près du rocher, Yuri se dépêcha de leur envoyer Karol, histoire de les faire taire au plus vite. Le dieu commandant au Zéphyr, le vent de l’Ouest, transporta les deux frères aînés au palais où leur cadet les accueillit avec un sourire narquois.

« Mes chers frères, comme je suis heureux de vous revoir en ces circonstances ! » dit-il d’une voix sarcastique.

Il leur montra le palais, ses richesses, les belles armes blanches sur les râteliers, le magnifique sabre qu’il avait reçu, les somptueuses pâtisseries qu’il mangeait à volonté, les beaux appartements où il dormait. Puis il leur proposa de s’amuser en faisant quelques duels entre eux où il remporta brillamment la victoire. Il leur offrit de profiter des bienfaits de la maison en leur proposant un bain – il venait de se rendre compte qu’après quatre jours dehors, l’odeur qui émanait d’Adeccor et Boccos laissait à désirer – puis il leur concéda un peu de temps pour  se reposer dans de belles chambres avant de leur donner un festin grandiose où les sucreries furent en abondance. Pour qu’ils se tiennent tranquilles et cessent de lui hurler dans les oreilles, il les couvrit de trésors, lui-même n’y accordant que peu de cas, tant qu’il obtenait leur silence. Eblouis par les nombreux trésors que possédaient Yuri, ses frères commencèrent par devenir un peu envieux de et lui demandèrent qui était le maître des lieux. Ils le pressèrent de questions pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait, quel était son caractère etc… Yuri fut assez habile pour leur faire croire qu’il s’agissait d’un jeune chasseur plutôt charmant bien que fortement obstiné de caractère avant de se hâter de changer de sujet – par peur de se trahir mais aussi, parce qu’il avait honte d’avouer que c’était lui qui subissait les assauts de son amant et non l’inverse. Cependant, Adeccor et Boccos, qui le connaissaient bien à force de subir des sarcasmes de sa part pendant toute leur tendre enfance, sentirent qu’il avait manqué d’assurance dans ses propos. Ils n’eurent toutefois pas le temps d’insister dessus, leur frère, craignant d’en dire trop, appela Karol pour les congédier. Le dieu les transporta donc au pied de la montagne.

Revenus près du royaume de leurs parents, Adeccor et Boccos ne purent s’empêcher d’éprouver de la jalousie devant le bonheur de leur cadet. Dans leur passé, cela avait été amusant le culte qu’on vouait à Yuri, surtout quand on lui offrait des robes car c’étaient leurs uniques occasions de se moquer de lui. Puis, ils repensèrent aux beaux présents qu’ils avaient obtenus, très certainement d’origine divine, avant de se rappeler que la personne que le brun avait épousée n’était pas du sexe féminin… Finalement, bien que leurs épouses respectives fussent exigeantes, acariâtres et capricieuses à un haut degré, ils ne s’estimèrent pas si mal lotis par la Fortune, ayant conservé leur fierté masculine. Ils restaient néanmoins inquiets au sujet du fameux et mystérieux époux de leur jeune frère, ne sachant guère sur lui. Ils se promirent donc de rendre une autre visite à Yuri pour démêler cette histoire.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Flynn arriva au palais, il trouva Yuri soulagé de ses maux de tête et plutôt heureux. Il en fut comblé mais renouvela ses avertissements : son précieux amant ne devait surtout pas voir son visage, son bonheur en dépendait. Dans les faits, Flynn travaillait discrètement pour rétablir sa réputation parmi les Immortels et ainsi espérer que le Roi des Dieux Ioder et la déesse du Mariage Estellise puissent accepter son union avec Yuri et lui accorder l’immortalité. Mais pour cela, il fallait que son bien-aimé reste dans l’ignorance et éprouve l’épreuve du doute afin de tester sa confiance et sa foi envers lui. S’il la surmontait, les dieux, pour le récompenser de sa dévotion, pourraient bien lui accorder comme récompense l’immortalité.

« N’oublie pas Yuri : ne cherche surtout pas à voir mon visage quoi qu’il advienne. »

Les jours passèrent. Après avoir rassuré leurs parents, Adeccor et Boccos étaient retournés vers leurs femmes qui furent enchantées des jolis et riches présents que leur firent leurs maris. Ils pensaient profiter du repos mais ils restaient inquiets pour leur jeune frère. Finalement, n’y tenant plus, ils se remirent ensemble en route pour lui rendre visite.

Comme précédemment, le mystérieux amant avertit Yuri de leur arrivée et l’implora de ne pas écouter leurs appels. Mais ce dernier, ne voulant pas à nouveau supporter leurs cris perçants, le supplia de le laisser les voir car au moins, pendant qu’il les recevait, ils ne hurlaient pas. Repede, qui semblait partager son avis, aboya pour donner du poids à sa demande – lui aussi ne voulait visiblement pas les entendre à longueur de journée – et finalement, après une longue hésitation, le maître des lieux accepta et l’autorisa encore à les combler de cadeaux si besoin.

Le lendemain, les deux aînés arrivèrent au rocher comme la dernière fois. Yuri s’empressa de leur envoyer Karol et à leur arrivée, il leur offrit un festin en leur honneur, demanda aux voix invisibles des chants et de la musique pour les divertir et les couvrit de trésors. Assis sur de beaux sièges d’or et d’argent finement sculptés, ils discutèrent un peu quand Adeccor et Boccos s’enquirent de sa santé et voulurent en savoir plus le mari absent. Bien que toujours envieux du bonheur de leur cadet, ils avaient fini par relativiser au vu des circonstances. Si ce bonheur devait s’acheter en se mariant à un homme, qui était sans doute d’origine divine mais un homme néanmoins, très peu pour eux et ils étaient satisfaits d’être mariés à des femmes. Cela aurait été une femme, cela aurait été une autre histoire mais là n’était pas la question. Encore une fois, Yuri s’efforça de détourner leur attention mais dans sa hâte de raconter un mensonge crédible, il se trompa, oubliant ce qu’il avait dit à la dernière visite de ses frères. Il évoquait à présent un commerçant très occupé par ses affaires, un boulimique du travail.

Adeccor et Boccos s’aperçurent de la bévue mais ils n’eurent pas le temps de l’interroger dessus car Yuri déclara qu’il était temps qu’ils y aillent. Il ordonna à Karol de les jeter… euh, de les transporter dehors et les aînés exprimèrent une nouvelle fois leur envie mais surtout leurs inquiétudes. Ils avaient remarqué l’erreur de leur cadet et devinèrent, après un très long moment de réflexion car ils n’étaient pas des lumières, que leur frère dissimulait quelque chose et qu’il n’avait sans doute jamais vu son époux. Ils conclurent donc qu’il fallait sauver leur charmant et adorable petit frère même s’il leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant leur enfance commune !

Le lendemain même, ils se rendirent à nouveau vers le rocher où Karol, qui commençait à être agacé d’être transformé en passeur pour humains alors qu’il avait du boulot, les emmena vers Yuri. Là, ils se précipitèrent et lui dirent d’un air affolé :

« Yuri, es-tu sûr de connaître celui qui occupe ce palais avec toi ? »

« Quelle question ! » répliqua le brun d’un ton narquois. « Je sais tout de même avec qui je dors ! »

« Mais alors, pourquoi avoir prétendu que c’était un chasseur la première fois et la fois suivante, un commerçant ? » répliquèrent-ils en chœur. « Avoue-nous la vérité Yuri, as-tu réellement vu son visage ? Quel affreux avenir ce serait pour toi s’il était un monstre ! »

Le brun se mordit les lèvres de voir ainsi son mensonge démasqué.

« Bon d’accord, je vous l’avoue : je n’ai jamais vu son visage. Il ne vient que très tard dans la nuit quand l’obscurité masque ses traits. »

« Mais est-ce qu’il ne te maltraite pas ? Ne te fait-il pas de mal ? L’oracle de Delphes a prédit que tu épouserais un monstre. Qui sait s’il te trompe ! En tant que frères dévoués – bien que tu nous aies menés la vie dure –, nous pensons qu’il est de notre devoir de t’avertir. Toi qui es si perspicace d’ordinaire Yuri, comment peux-tu le laisser te duper ? »

Leur cadet se fâcha en entendant cette réponse.

« Vous avez peut-être fait votre devoir fraternel en m’avertissant mais je ne suis pas assez idiot pour me laisser duper par un monstre. Certes, je n’ai pas vu son visage, il fuit la lumière et pourtant, je ne pense pas qu’il soit un danger. Il me jure juste qu’une catastrophe arrivera si je vois ses traits. »

« Mais Yuri, n’as-tu pas songé que la catastrophe qu’il te promet est peut-être la punition si tu découvres qu’en réalité, il est un monstre hideux ? Peut-être finira-t-il par te dévorer une fois qu’il se sera lassé de toi. Nous pensons que tu dois en savoir plus, l’idée que tu sois marié à un être qui ne te mérite pas nous fait frémir. N’es-tu donc pas curieux de connaître celui avec qui tu vas partager tout ton futur ? Tu pourrais le regretter tout le reste de ta vie de t’être uni avec un monstre. Au moins, nous avons essayé. Si un malheur t’arrive, tu ne diras pas que nous ne t’avons pas averti. »

A ces paroles, des doutes commencèrent à germer dans l’esprit de Yuri malgré son attachement au maître des lieux et l’affection qu’il lui témoignait. Ses chers abrutis de frères auraient-ils raison pour une fois ? Et s’il se trompait, s’il avait mal placé sa confiance ? Troublé, il congédia ses frères qui insistèrent pourtant lourdement pour rester afin de pouvoir le protéger mais Yuri répliqua qu’il saurait se débrouiller seul tandis qu’Adeccor et Boccos protestaient, les forçant à rentrer chez eux. Puis, l’esprit troublé par les paroles de ses aînés, il se mit à réfléchir. Il tenta vainement de faire appel à ses promesses, à l’affection qu’il éprouvait pour le propriétaire du palais, à l’attention particulière et privilégiée que lui donnait son amant mais tout cela ne put chasser les doutes qui avaient, lentement mais sûrement, commencé à germer dans ses pensées. Il ne put en faire abstraction malgré toute sa bonne volonté et médita donc un plan pour confirmer ou infirmer ses convictions.

Juste avant la nuit et l’arrivée de son amant, il décida donc de dissimuler une lampe à huile bien remplie derrière une pile de coussin et non loin, le magnifique sabre, ce sabre même qu’il avait pourtant reçu de son mystérieux époux comme présent de noces. Lors de ses préparatifs, divers sentiments contradictoires l’animaient : indécision, impatience, affection ou colère. Mais au final, il fut déterminé à découvrir les traits de son amant, rien que pour prouver à ses frères qu’ils avaient tout faux.

La nuit arriva et l’amant se précipita dans sa chambre dès que l’obscurité fut complète. Après des caresses passionnées, il tomba rapidement endormi et n’attendant que ce moment, Yuri s’empara de la lampe à huile qu’il avait dissimulée puis se saisit de sa lame. Il n’eut pas allumé plus tôt pour révéler les secrets de son lit qu’il découvrit le plus adorable et le plus délicieux des monstres : Flynn, le dieu de l’Amour en personne !

Emerveillé, il put constater les somptueux cheveux d’or, les traits réguliers de son visage qui esquissait amoureusement un léger sourire dans son sommeil, les soyeuses ailes immaculées qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Oh vraiment, la déesse Judith pouvait être fière de son fils et nulle statue, nulle représentation qu’il avait aperçue du dieu ne rendait véritablement justice à la beauté divine de Flynn. Tremblant d’émotion, il s’efforça de se rassasier de cette admirable vue, détaillant minutieusement chaque parcelle de l’endormi, regrettant les paupières fermées de l’Immortel qui l’empêchaient de contempler la couleur de ses yeux. A ses pieds, il découvrit l’arc, le carquois et les flèches. Curieux des célèbres flèches du dieu archer, il en ramassa une, caressa imprudemment la pointe avec son pouce et sans s’en rendre compte, il fit naître en son cœur une violente et irrésistible passion pour Flynn, même si ce dernier était un homme…

Yuri se sentait comblé mais hélas, au moment où il allait éteindre la lampe, une goutte d’huile brûlante tomba sur l’épaule du dieu qui se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux azur fixèrent les yeux gris de son amant et il découvrit ainsi sa trahison. Yuri eut beau tenté de le retenir par tous les moyens, quitte à s’accrocher à lui, sans un mot, Flynn, blessé et furieux, quitta le palais en prenant son envol.

Cependant, Yuri était toujours agrippé à lui, s’éloignant définitivement du beau palais et s’efforçait désormais de ne pas tomber dans les airs. Compatissant, Flynn le déposa au sol avant de lui adresser ses paroles :

« Petit imbécile ! Si tu avais retenu encore un peu plus longtemps ta curiosité, j’aurais pu m’assurer définitivement de ton bonheur et du mien mais par ce geste, tu gâches tous les efforts auxquels j’ai consenti ! Pourquoi as-tu donc fait cela, Yuri ? J’avais pourtant désobéi aux ordres de ma mère qui voulait que tu épouses un homme laid, bête et méchant dans un mariage sans honneur. Malgré mes avertissements, malgré l’amour que je t’ai donné, tu m’as donc pris pour un monstre, prêt à me tuer avec l’arme que je t’avais offerte ! »

« Flynn... Je ne voulais pas… Je… » murmura Yuri mais l’Immortel l’interrompit en secouant la tête.

« Il est trop tard ! » répliqua le dieu d’une voix dure. « Je t’avais accordé ma confiance et tu l’as trahie ! Refais donc ta vie sur Terre mais désormais, il te faudra te passer de ma présence ! Il ne te reste plus qu’à m’oublier ! »

Sur ces mots, le dieu s’envola et disparut.

Abandonné à nouveau, le premier réflexe de Yuri fut, non pas de pleurer sur son sort, mais d’aller aux royaumes de ses deux frères où il les tabassa en règle en quelques coups de poings bien assénés sous les yeux horrifiés de leurs épouses avant de les jeter dans la rivière pour leur apprendre à lui donner de mauvaises idées. Geste puéril mais bien qu’ils n’aient voulu que le bien de leur petit frère en dépit de leur caractère envieux, c’étaient leurs doutes qui avaient poussé leur cadet à trahir Flynn. Adeccor et Boccos implorèrent son pardon après leur baignade forcée et l’invitèrent à vivre dans leurs royaumes pour s’amender. Yuri passa donc l’éponge mais déterminé à retrouver le dieu de l’Amour, il préféra partir pour une longue errance, recherchant la moindre trace de cet idiot blond obstiné qui s’était emparé de son cœur. Pourquoi d’ailleurs il avait fallu que ce soit lui ? Certes, Flynn était d’une beauté divine mais niveau caractère, il était affreusement exigeant, têtu et il lui prenait la tête. Mais bon, il l’aimait bien quand même !

Il finit par arriver près d’un fleuve où Raven, dieu roublard des Campagnes était en train de se reposer. Voyant le nouveau venu, il s’écria :

« Oh, voilà une charmante et délicieuse jeune femme ! Serait-elle intéressée de tenir compagnie au vieux Raven, le dieu des Campagnes ? »

Trois coups de poings et un œil au beurre noir plus tard, le dieu put constater son erreur et surtout la force d’un Yuri en colère…

« Hum, désolé pour la méprise… Dommage que tu ne sois pas… Mais dis-moi, que fiches-tu ici gamin ? »

« Je recherche une personne. » déclara franchement le mortel. « Tu dois certainement la connaître puisque que tu es un dieu. »

« Qui est donc cette personne ? » interrogea Raven.

« C’est Flynn, le dieu de l’Amour. »

A cette réponse, le dieu des Campagnes observa intensément le jeune humain avec attention, à un tel point que cela énerva l’intéressé.

« Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a le vieux ? Je couve une maladie ou quoi pour que tu me regardes ainsi ? » s’agaça Yuri.

L’Immortel se mit alors à rire.

« Oh, je crois bien que oui que tu couves une maladie, gamin ! Cela s’appelle la maladie d’amour et il semble que l’heureux élu est ce cher Flynn. C’est donc pour cela qu’il ne passe plus ses nuits sur le mont Olympe ! Jamais pensé que ce gamin si sérieux et raisonnable aurait un humain, un mortel comme amant, un jeune homme qui plus est. Quand Judith, sa mère, apprendra ça, ça va l’amuser ! » s’esclaffa-t-il.

« Bon, une fois que tu auras rigolé un bon coup, le vieux, tu pourrais m’aider non, au lieu de te prélasser ? » dit le brun avec exaspération en rougissant.

« Aaaah, tu es dur avec moi gamin ! » gémit le dieu. « Mais si tu as besoin d’un coup de main, essaie donc par ton labeur ou tes hommages de t’attirer à nouveau les faveurs de Flynn. Si tu veux vraiment tenter de le revoir, pourquoi ne pas ne pas essayer de le rejoindre au mont Olympe ? Tu y trouveras ton cher et tendre amant. Enfin, si sa mère le permet, ce que je doute ! »

Et avant que Yuri le presse davantage de questions, Raven prit la forme d’un corbeau et s’envola. Après quelques secondes pour découvrir le nom de l’humain avec qui il avait causé, il rejoignit Judith qui se trouvait en voyage près du mont Temza pour rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. Reprenant une forme humaine, il interpella la belle et voluptueuse déesse de la Beauté et de la Guerre :

« Oh, Judith chérie, tu es toujours aussi charmante ! »

« Raven ? Que de compliments ! Tu m’as l’air en pleine forme ! Es-tu venu pour prendre un verre de nectar avec moi ? »

« Oh, ce serait avec plaisir ma Judith chérie si je n’avais pas cette petite cérémonie en mon honneur où j’ai le devoir d’y assister. »

« Oh, dommage ! »

« Oui, il n’est pas de spectacle plus admirable que les séduisantes formes de ma Judith chérie ! Sinon, je suis venu t’apporter une nouvelle qui va t’amuser : ton fils est amoureux ! »

En entendant cela, Judith fit une petite moue boudeuse. Elle n’était pas encore prête de voir son cher Flynn partager sa vie avec une femme. Elle voulait encore qu’il l’aide pour les vilains tours qu’elle commettait à ses adorateurs ou aux dieux. Cela étant dit, si son fils n’avait qu’une liaison, il serait bien amusant de le taquiner dessus. Elle l’imaginait embarrassé, les joues rouges pendant qu’elle prenait plaisir à lui lancer des piques. Et puis, une liaison, c’était si facile à briser !

« Tiens donc… » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. « Qui est donc l’heureuse élue ? »

« L’heureux élu, tu veux dire. Il s’agit d’un jeune mortel. Son nom est Yuri. »

A peine Raven eut terminé sa dernière phrase que la déesse fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Quoi ! Son précieux Flynn était non seulement tombé amoureux d’un humain, un homme mais de plus, il s’agissait de son rival ? Ce garçon méritait un sérieux sermon maternel !

Laissant le dieu des Campagnes en plan, elle se précipita au mont Olympe, vers sa demeure où Flynn, allongé sur son lit, s’efforçait de se remettre de sa brûlure à l’épaule. Quand ce dernier entendit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir avec fracas et le visage sévère de Judith, le blond archer comprit qu’il allait passer un sale quart d’heure.

« Mon cher Flynn, dis-moi, ne rencontrerais-tu pas quelqu’un en cachette de ta mère, par hasard ? »

Le dieu de l’Amour déglutit avec difficulté et regarda sa mère avec une expression coupable. Il ne voulait pas avouer mais il ne voulait pas mentir non plus. Il garda donc le silence pendant que sa brûlure à l’épaule l’élançait douloureusement.

« Moi qui te croyais si sage, obéissant et vertueux ! Tu as osé désobéir à mes ordres et après, tu as l’audace de tomber amoureux d’un humain et pire que tout, il s’agit de mon rival, celui qui me prive de mes amusements ! L’aurais-tu donc épousé pour m’imposer ce Yuri comme ma bru – ce qui aurait pu offrir une distraction de choix s’il n’avait pas été mon ennemi ; il devait être risible en robe de mariée – et l’emmener vivre ici dans mon palais ? Eh bien, je te ferai regretter ce mariage décidé contre ma volonté ! Pour commencer, tu es privé de sortie et pas de viande de bœuf et de porc à tes repas pendant un mois ! »

Les enfants recevaient toujours ce genre de punitions de leurs parents, peu importe qu’ils soient humains ou divins…

Pendant que Flynn subissait les reproches de sa mère, Yuri parvenait, après un long voyage, au pied du mont Olympe. N’osant pas grimper la montagne sacrée, de crainte de s’attirer le courroux des dieux, il commença par hurler au ciel :

« Flynn, descends sur Terre si tu es un dieu ! A moins que tu n’aies aucun cran pour le faire ! »

Cependant, à la place du dieu blond, il vit apparaître à sa surprise Repede, qu’il croyait avoir laissé au beau palais secret. Celui-ci le regardait de son œil valide comme s’il attendait que l’humain le suive. Etait-ce Flynn qui l’avait envoyé pour le guider ?

Lorsqu’il fut proche du sommet néanmoins, l’animal canin accéléra le pas et s’éclipsa avant que Yuri ne puisse le rattraper. Encore une fois, Yuri se retrouvait seul. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre une silhouette familière qui le fixait d’un air moqueur.

« Oh, alors tu es vraiment venu ? Tu dois vraiment être amouraché de Flynn pour avoir eu l’audace de grimper sur cette montagne sacrée avec une telle facilité ! A moins que tu n’aies reçu un coup de pouce divin de la part de quelqu’un. » s’exclama une voix que Yuri reconnut aisément comme celle de Raven.

« Bon, ça suffit le vieux ! Tu es venu seulement pour m’ennuyer ? » s’agaça Yuri.

« Oh, sois patient, gamin ! Je suppose que tu veux retrouver Flynn ? Il vit dans le palais de sa mère Judith qui se trouve par là. » dit-il en indiquant nonchalamment une direction de sa main. « Méfie-toi, ma Judith d’amour sera loin d’être ravie de découvrir… sa bru. De prince, tu deviendras esclave de la déesse de la Beauté et de la Guerre et subir son courroux et les épreuves qu’elle va te faire subir mais c’est ta seule solution si tu veux retrouver ton bien-aimé et il n’y a aucune garantie que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux à la fin. Réfléchis bien afin de voir si ce que tu souhaites est digne de ce sacrifice. »

Yuri hocha la tête pour remercier le dieu mais son choix était déjà fait dans son cœur. Dévoré par une passion enflammée à cause de la flèche de Flynn, il était désormais incapable de vivre sans ce dernier. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le domaine de Judith où ses servantes l’apostrophèrent de mots injurieux – auxquels il répliqua par des sarcasmes bien trouvés qui les fit taire – avant de se présenter devant le trône où siégeait la déesse. Celle-ci l’accueillit avec un sinistre sourire, faisant craquer les jointures de ses magnifiques doigts fins.

« Ah, voilà donc celui qui a réussi à séduire le cœur de mon fils Flynn ! Tu me rends enfin visite ou est-ce Flynn que tu voulais voir, lui à qui tu as laissé une violente brûlure dont il souffre par ta faute ? J’ignore comment tu as pu t’emparer du cœur de mon idéaliste et vaillant fils mais je ne tolère pas que tu l’aies blessé ! »

Ensuite, la déesse arracha les vêtements de Yuri, en profita pour lui donner une vieille robe partiellement déchirée – Yuri en déduisit que le côté pervers et sadique de Flynn devait être hérité de sa mère, qu’il avait rebaptisée intérieurement Judy, et qu’on aimait habiller les hommes en robe dans cette famille de tordus – avant de l’entraîner dans une pièce ressemblant à un entrepôt. Là, il y avait une énorme, une immense pyramide de diverses sucreries toutes mélangées entre elles qui fit saliver Yuri.

« Voilà un tas de friandises qu’il faudra trier avant mon retour. » annonça Judith qui semblait follement s’amuser depuis que Yuri était en robe. « Sépare les chocolats noirs, les chocolats au lait, les chocolats blancs, les pralines roses, les pâtes de fruits et toutes les autres sucreries en différents tas. Et surtout, il ne doit pas manquer une seule de ces douceurs. Je les offrirai à mon adorable garnement de fils une fois qu’il se sera repenti de sa folie. »

Sur ce, Judith s’en alla à une fête, fort satisfaite d’avoir mis Yuri en robe pendant que celui-ci se mit à l’ouvrage en maugréant mille imprécations contre la mère et le fils qui le forçaient à porter des vêtements féminins. Cependant, malgré toute sa détermination, le tas ne diminuait en rien et l’heure avançait, surtout que son estomac commençait à manifester bruyamment sa faim. Heureusement pour lui, Karol, dont il avait gagné la sympathie pendant son séjour dans le palais secret, le prit en pitié et envoya une armée de fourmis qui firent tout le boulot pendant que Yuri se tournait tranquillement les pouces. Au bout d’une heure, la tâche était déjà terminée et il ne manquait pas la moindre friandise, même si le jeune homme fut très tenté d’en avaler une.

Lorsque la déesse de la Beauté et de la Guerre revint, elle fut surprise de voir le travail accomplie et en tira une moue désapprobatrice, ayant voulu espérer voir plus longtemps le garçon à l’ouvrage avec cette vieille robe qui le mettait en valeur selon elle. Elle envisageait même de lui donner une plus jolie brodée de perles avec des dentelles blanches mais ce n’était pas très pratique pour exploiter… ahem, faire travailler Yuri. Elle lui jeta néanmoins un morceau de pain pour le récompenser et partit se coucher.

Dans le même temps, Flynn était sévèrement cloîtré au fond de la maison par ordre de Judith, aussi bien pour l’empêcher de s’agiter ce qui aurait pu aggraver sa blessure mais également pour l’empêcher de rejoindre Yuri. Les deux amants passèrent ainsi la nuit séparés bien qu’ils furent sous le même toit.

Le lendemain, Judith ordonna à Yuri de lui ramener des flocons de laine de brebis à la toison d’or qui se trouvaient de l’autre côté d’un fleuve, oubliant de préciser que pour les humains, elles étaient agressives avec leurs cornes et mortelles avec leurs morsures empoisonnées. Fort heureusement, Yuri remarqua que des flocons de laine étaient restés accrochés près d’arbustes où les brebis passaient souvent et, ne voulant pas rentrer immédiatement chez Judith pour qu’elle lui file une autre corvée, il s’allongea tranquillement dans l’herbe pour profiter du soleil matinal et attendit midi quand les ovins s’approchèrent du fleuve pour s’abreuver pour nager discrètement vers l’autre rive et ramasser les flocons de laine.

Une nouvelle fois, la déesse fut surprise par sa rapidité – même s’il avait perdu la matinée en paressant près du fleuve mais cela, elle l’ignorait – et lui donna une nouvelle épreuve : lui rapporter un peu d’eau de la source du Styx, le fleuve des Enfers, se trouvant au sommet d’une montagne escarpée et lui donna un flacon de cristal pour cette tâche.

Yuri se mit en route mais lorsqu’il approcha du sommet, il se rendit compte qu’il n’attendrait jamais sa destination, tellement la route était impraticable pour un simple mortel. Impossible de poursuivre sans se briser les os ou le cou, impossible de poursuivre sans se tuer. Alors qu’il allait maugréer contre la déesse de la Beauté et de la Guerre pour ses corvées qu’il trouvait assommantes, Yuri eut la surprise de découvrir Repede qui semblait l’attendre près d’un rocher. Au moment où l’humain voulut lui caresser le museau, l’animal se saisit du flacon avec sa gueule, s’échappa vers le sommet sous le regard ébahi de Yuri avant de lui rapporter le flacon bien rempli de l’eau de la source du Styx au bout d’une heure. Trop heureux d’être débarrassé de cette tâche, Yuri remercia Repede avant de prendre son temps pour descendre et donner le flacon à Judith.

Voyant qu’il avait encore réussi un miracle, Judith fut une nouvelle fois contrariée qu’il achève trop vite son travail et lui parla ainsi :

« Mon cher Yuri, tu dois vraiment être doué pour réussir mes travaux avec une telle aisance ! Peut-être as-tu reçu de l’aide ? Allons, ce n’est guère important car je vais te confier la plus importante des missions. Tu vas te rendre aux Enfers demander à Sodia, la déesse qui y règne, une parcelle de sa beauté, l’équivalent d’une journée au moins et me l’apporter dans cette cassette car j’ai perdu mon surplus en veillant sur mon adorable fils blessé. »

Elle avait son sourire habituel mais Yuri comprit que cette fois, Judith l’envoyait à une mort certaine. Personne ne pouvait entrer vivant aux Enfers, le domaine de la terrible déesse Sodia. Errant sans but en se demandant s’il n’y avait pas moyen d’y entrer vivant sans se tuer, il rencontra une nouvelle fois le dieu des Campagnes Raven qui semblait être très occupé par une activité peu louable : reluquer discrètement les nymphes qui se baignaient dans les eaux d’un lac.

« Dis donc le vieux, je te dérange ? » demanda ironiquement Yuri.

En l’entendant, Raven sursauta, l’aperçut avant de se précipiter vers lui pour le plaquer derrière le buisson où il regardait sans vergogne les formes dénudées des nymphes…

« Chut ! Tais-toi gamin ou tu vas me faire repérer ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderai le silence alors que je ne fais rien de particulier ! » répliqua le mortel en haussant la voix.

« Mais chut ! » insista Raven d’un ton affolé. « Tu veux vraiment m’attirer des ennuis ? Dis donc, que fais-tu avec cette robe ? » ajouta-t-il en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds et en remarquant que son interlocuteur portait un habit féminin.

« Que dirais-tu de payer mon silence ? » rétorqua Yuri en l’interrompant avant que le dieu lui demande pourquoi il était habillé d’une vieille robe. « Si tu me donnes les renseignements pour entrer et ressortir vivant des Enfers, on peut s’arranger. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller aux Enfers ? Même les Immortels n’aiment pas vraiment ce lieu, tu sais ? » questionna le dieu.

« Judy m’y a envoyé pour réclamer une parcelle de la beauté de la déesse Sodia. »

« Judy ? Félicitations pour le joli surnom de ma Judith chérie, gamin ! D’accord, c’est entendu. Je vais te révéler le moyen pour parvenir à ta tâche.

Ecoute-moi bien : va à la cité de Lacédémone. Non loin se trouve le gouffre du Ténare où tu trouveras un passage vers le royaume de la déesse Sodia. Mais avant, munis-toi de deux gâteaux d’orge pétris dans le vin et le miel et de deux pièces de monnaie que tu ne devras lâcher en aucune façon ! Tu verras un homme avec un âne boiteux portant des fagots. L’homme te demandera de ramasser les brins tombés du dos de l’âne mais ne lui réponds pas, n’émets aucun son et ne t’exécute pas. Tu rencontreras Charon, le passeur d’âme sur sa barque, sur le fleuve de la mort. Paies-lui le passage avec une de tes pièces. Lors de la traversée, tu verras un vieillard dans les eaux te tendre les mains pour que tu le remontes mais n’aies aucune pitié pour lui, laisse-le à son sort.

Après la traversée, tu verras des vieilles femmes tissant une toile qui te demanderont un coup de main mais ne les aide surtout pas. Leur but est de s’emparer de l’un de tes gâteaux et s’en est fait de toi si tu en perds ne serait-ce qu’un ! Car ces gâteaux te seront nécessaires pour passer Cerbère, le terrible chien aux trois têtes des Enfers. Tu lui donneras l’un de tes gâteaux. Tu rencontreras alors Sodia qui t’accueillera froidement et hostilement mais ne prononce aucune malheureuse parole, ni tes habituels sarcasmes, contente-toi de rester poli. Elle t’ordonnera de t’asseoir sur un siège moelleux et voudra t’offrir un festin pour l’hospitalité mais tu devras t’asseoir par terre et exiger de ne manger que du pain noir. Après, formule ta demande. Au retour, donne à Cerbère le gâteau qui te reste et à Charon, la pièce restante pour le voyage du retour. Surtout quoi qu’il arrive, ne cède pas à la curiosité et n’ouvre pas la cassette ! Si tu suis tout cela, tu pourras entrer et sortir vivant des Enfers et donner la cassette à ma Judith chérie. Bon, j’espère que tu tiendras parole gamin. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant laisse-moi admirer les charmes de ces adorables nymphes ! »

Ayant effectivement tous les renseignements nécessaires, Yuri laissa Raven tranquille et prépara donc les deux gâteaux d’orge pétris dans le vin et le miel ainsi que les deux pièces de monnaie. Puis il se dirigea vers Lacédémone pour trouver le passage du Ténare vers les Enfers.

La première partie se déroula sans accroc. Il ignora l’homme et son âne, paya Charon avec l’une de ses pièces de monnaie, évita les bras tendus du vieillard surgissant des eaux du fleuve, n’écouta pas les suppliques des vieilles femmes, jeta un gâteau à Cerbère avant de se retrouver face à la déesse Sodia.

« Un humain qui entre vivant dans mon domaine ? Voilà qui est bien criminel ! » s’exclama Sodia d’un ton glacial en regardant son visiteur avec condescendance. « Quel est donc ton nom, mortel ? »

Dès le premier contact, Yuri comprit que cette femme et lui n’étaient pas fait pour s’accorder. Ou plutôt, que ça allait être dur de s’entendre avec elle. Vu l’accueil médiocre que lui offrait la déesse des Enfers, Yuri mourrait d’envie de payer d’audace en répliquant avec sa langue acérée mais il se remémora les conseils de Raven : il devait rester poli et humble devant Sodia. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire !

« Yuri, votre Majesté » se présenta l’humain en retenant son irritation.

« Dis-moi Yuri, est-ce la nouvelle mode chez les mortels de porter une robe quand on est un homme ? » demanda Sodia en esquissant un léger sourire moqueur.

« Demandez plutôt à votre comparse, la déesse de la Beauté et de la Guerre ! » grogna le brun d’un air énervé.

« Je vois. Bien, assieds-toi sur ce siège ! » commanda-t-elle en lui désignant un siège dorée serti de gemmes. « Je vais te faire servir un festin en ton honneur ! »

N’oubliant pas les recommandations de Raven, Yuri s’assit par terre et déclara :

« Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, votre Majesté, mais je préfère m’asseoir par terre et je préfèrerai manger du pain noir. »

« Tu en es sûr ? Je te ferai servir les mets les plus délicieux des Enfers, des pâtisseries uniques et appétissantes accompagnées de friandises aux saveurs inégalables. »

Le menu allécha le mortel dont les sucreries avaient toujours constitué le point faible mais il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Sa vie en dépendait après tout.

« Non merci, je vous remercie pour votre offre mais je voudrais du pain noir que je mangerai par terre. »

Le repas se déroula assez correctement. A la fin, l’intransigeante déesse Sodia lui demanda l’objet de sa visite.

« La déesse de la Beauté et de la Guerre aimerait une parcelle de votre beauté, l’équivalent d’une journée car elle a usé son surplus en veillant sur son fils blessé. » annonça Yuri.

« Flynn est blessé ? J’espère que ce n’est pas grave. Je me demande comment il a pu se blesser. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la faute d’un individu qui l’a volontairement blessé ! »

« Heu… oui. » approuva rapidement Yuri en s’efforçant d’y mettre le plus de conviction possible dans sa courte réponse.

Il ne voulait pas avouer à la déesse Sodia que le responsable de la blessure du dieu de l’Amour se trouvait juste devant elle…

« Très bien. Donne-moi cette cassette et attends-moi là, le temps que je prépare ce que demande Judith. »

Elle quitta son invité quelques instants avant de revenir avec la cassette. Rien ne laissait entrevoir ce qui y avait été enfermé mais il en émanait un délicieux arôme sucré… Yuri remercia la déesse et fit le chemin inverse, donnant son second gâteau à Cerbère et sa dernière pièce à Charon, avant de retrouver le passage vers le monde vivant, réussissant l’exploit d’entrer et de revenir vivant des Enfers. 

Cependant, sur le chemin du retour, Yuri fut saisi d’une faim féroce. Le pain noir de Sodia ne l’avait rassasié en rien. L’odeur sucrée ne cessait désormais de lui titiller les narines et il faisait de grands efforts pour résister à la tentation d’ouvrir la cassette, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’imaginer les sucreries raffinées qu’il y avait à l’intérieur alors que Sodia y avait sans doute enfermé une parcelle de sa beauté. A la fin, la faim fut la plus forte : il ouvrit la cassette. Point de sucreries ou de friandises comme il s’en était bien douté mais une vapeur léthargique qui le saisit et le fit aussitôt tomber dans l’inconscience, ou plutôt dans la mort.

Pendant ce temps, Flynn s’était rétabli de sa blessure et toujours fou amoureux de Yuri, il réussit à s’échapper du palais de sa mère. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver son amant inconscient d’un vol rapide, balaya la vapeur léthargique en l’enfermant à nouveau dans la cassette avant de piquer d’une de ses flèches pour ranimer et embrasser fougueusement sa précieuse âme sœur, la personne dont il ne pouvait plus se séparer. Puis il secoua la tête.

« Tu as encore agi inconsidérément Yuri, en ouvrant cette boîte. » déclara le dieu de l’Amour.

« C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour nos retrouvailles ? » répliqua Yuri avec sarcasme.

« Oh, je peux faire mieux si tu veux. » répondit le dieu blond avec un sourire.

Et il déposa à nouveau un baiser ardent sur les lèvres du mortel. Malgré le plaisir évident, il l’interrompit pourtant assez vite.

« Termine rapidement ton travail pour ma mère. Je me charge du reste et cette fois, j’assurerai ton bonheur. »

Sur ces paroles, pendant que Yuri s’empressa de rejoindre Judith afin d’en terminer avec cette corvée, Flynn s’élança dans les airs pour rejoindre prestement les trônes de Ioder et d’Estellise. Il plaida sa cause devant le Roi des Dieux et la déesse du Mariage, les suppliant de lui accorder le droit de nouer un hymen avec son cher et tendre Yuri et enfin d’accorder l’immortalité à ce dernier afin qu’ils puissent rester ensemble.

Ioder sourit à sa demande pendant qu’Estellise avait un visage rêveur, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais au final, la demande de Flynn fut accordée et Ioder convoqua tous les dieux et déesses pour célébrer l’un des plus brillants mariages du mont Olympe.

Yuri fut également transporté devant les trônes de Ioder et d’Estellise par Karol et vit avec stupéfaction toute l’assemblée des dieux. Raven était là, le regardant avec un sourire moqueur tandis que Karol était accompagné d’une jeune fille qu’il appelait Nan. Repede comptait parmi les invités, assis tranquillement dans son coin, tout comme Sodia. Judith y était également présente et exprima sa désapprobation :

« Ioder, tu comptes légitimer ce mariage entre Flynn et Yuri, un simple mortel ? Ce serait une mésalliance ! Je ne peux consentir à cela en tant que mère ! Et puis, sans mon fils, comment je vais me distraire, moi ? »

A ces mots, Estellise se précipita à l’oreille de son amie Judith pour lui chuchoter quelques mots avec un sourire complice :

« Allons, ne te rends-tu pas compte du potentiel que ce mariage peut donner ? Nous pouvons ainsi créer le culte du yaoi et étendre cette bienfaisante religion dans le monde entier ! Il y aura de nombreux adeptes ! Imagine tous les amusements que nous pourrons avoir ! Et puis, vois l’intérêt, Yuri ne pourra plus t’empêcher de t’amuser avec tes adorateurs. Tu pourras même t’amuser avec les siens ! »

Judith resta un moment interdite puis un sourire mutin apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Vu sous cet angle, tu as raison, ce mariage serait riche en amusements et offrira de nouvelles distractions ! Tu trouves toujours le moyen de rendre les choses intéressantes, ma chère Estellise ! »

« Et de toute façon Judith, Yuri boira une coupe de nectar et d’ambroisie. Il deviendra un dieu et ce mariage ne sera plus une mésalliance. » ajouta Ioder.

« Sans compter que je suis aussi la déesse des Accouchements et… » continua Estellise mais Judith l’interrompit.

« Estellise, tu es vraiment diabolique ! »

Suite à cela, Judith ne s’opposa plus au mariage. On célébra donc les noces entre le dieu de l’Amour Flynn et du nouvel Immortel Yuri, qui râla pendant toute la durée des festivités parce que belle-maman et son fils avaient insisté pour qu’il porte une resplendissante robe de dentelles et de perles avec un joli voile fin. Au moins, la nuit même, ils consommèrent leur mariage mais dès le lendemain matin, Yuri ne se sentit pas bien, pris de nausées et de vomissements. Sous les yeux amusés de Judith et d’Estellise, Flynn annonça à son nouvel époux qu’il portait actuellement le fruit de leur union et donc qu’il était enceint.

 Yuri eut beau protester qu’il était un homme victime d’un triple complot de Flynn, Judith et Estellise et qu’étant homme, il refusait tout net de porter un enfant, il donna bel et bien naissance à une déesse qu’on nomma Volupté. Bref, en dépit de cet incident, il vit parfaitement heureux sur le mont Olympe avec Flynn qui l’aimait toujours aussi passionnément. Et c’est ainsi que naquit le culte du yaoi qui se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et qui connut un magnifique essor avec de très nombreux adeptes, traversant de nombreux siècles pour arriver jusqu’à nos jours.


End file.
